Football Injuries: Andley
by 13luckystars
Summary: Andley. Ashley and Andy are in college, Ash plays football.


A gasp went through our side of the crowd.

"Looks like number fourteen, Ashley Purdy, is now being pulled off the field."

I stared off to where two members of the team were carrying Ashley off of the field. Even from where I sat I could hear him cry out in pain. Hearing him suffer was about to make me cry.

The crowd around me jumped up, cheering. I figured our team must have done something good, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were focused on Ashley and the trainer.

Ashley's team mates had sat him down on a table so he wouldn't have to stand. The trainer made him stand to see if he could support himself. I watched his face contort in pain and then his leg gave out, sending him to the ground.

Hearing another yelp of pain I started daggers at the trainer. If he couldn't even limp off the field what made him think Ash would be able to stand? If the guy made Ashley stand again I was going to go down there and beat his ass. Let's see the guy stand after that!

Once they got Ashley sitting back on the table they took his shoe and sock off and wrapped ice around his ankle. Even though I couldn't see his face, he was facing the field; I knew that he had gritted his teeth from pain.

I kept watching what the trainer did to Ashley.

At one point the guy started moving his finger in front of Ashley's face. Did that mean they thought he had a concussion too? Aw, my poor baby, I thought as once again our side jumped up. I was so glad that I had sat in the first row of the bleachers. If I had sat farther up people would keep getting in my way, and if that happened I couldn't see what was going on with Ash, and at this point that was all that mattered.

I dared to look at the score, even though I knew we weren't doing too hot. Thirty-five to fourteen, damn this was not going to make Ashley any happier about getting injured.

Looking back over at Ashley I saw the trainer had finally left him alone. I knew that Ash was going to be mad about getting injured in a game where our team wasn't doing very well, but I knew he would have been completely pissed off is the trainer had hung around. Ashley hated the trainer.

I got up out of my seat and walked to the fence that separated the field from the crowd. The table that Ashley was sitting on was up against the fence so I would be able to talk to him.

"Hi baby." I said steeping onto the concrete that rose off the ground.

"Hi."

Oh great, he already sounded upset.

"You alright honey?" I said gently putting my hand on his arm.

He took a deep breath. "No Andy. It hurts."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take the pain for you."

I had my arms over the fence so I was hugging him from behind. Ashley turned so his face was against my chest.

He shook his head. "No Andy you don't."

I pressed my lips to the top of his head. "Honey, I would take any pain for you."

He let out a shaky breath and I could feel tears soak through my shirt.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I whispered to him and started rubbing his back.

The trainer came back and I had to restrain myself from attacking him right then. I knew he was going to make Ash try to talk again. Could the guy not see how much pain Ashley was in?

"Hey Ash, we're going to have you try to walk again okay?" the guy said gently.

Ashley shook his head against my chest.

"Come on ash you gotta try."

Ashley merely shook his head again.

The guy opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off. "Can't you see how much pain he's in?"

"Andy that isn't your call." The trainer said with a look that told me to back off. This guy had another thing coming if he thought I was going to let him make Ash try to talk when he was in this kind of pain. Angry boyfriend vs. trainer, I wonder who's going to win.

"Excuse me but he's my boyfriend. So you can just fuck off. I know he won't be able to walk. His leg hasn't magically gotten better since the last time you made him walk."

"Mr. Biersack, I don't care that he's your boyfriend. As long as he is on this field it is my job to take care of his injury. I say he needs to try to walk so he will try and walk."

Ashley shook his head again and I just about blew up right there. Of course I couldn't do that if I was going to win this argument so I took on a calm voice and continued. "I don't give a free flying fuck about what your job is. He isn't going to be able to walk on his leg."

I could tell the trainer was tired of this argument already. Point goes to angry boyfriend.

"Fine, I'll go get him crutches. Then he has to walk."

Once the trainer left Ash brought his head up. "Crutches? He said.

"I'm sorry baby but you had to have seen it coming."

He sighed. "Yeah I did."

The trainer brought the crutches and Ashley walked on them just fine. The game was about to end so while Ash went and got changed I got the car so he wouldn't have to walk very far.

"Thanks a lot Andy. I would have had to walk." He said getting in the car.

"I know baby. And I saw you the first time. I couldn't watch you call like that again."

Ashley winced and sat back as he took the Tylenol the trainer had given him.

"I love you Ash." I said watching him close his eyes in exhaustion.

"Love you too Andy." He replied right before falling asleep against the car door.


End file.
